


Curiosos e Devassos

by nathy_lie



Series: 3some One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome, readerxcharacter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: A curiosidade de um, pode ser a mesma de outros. A procura de uma aventura mais ousada pode resultar em surpresas bem interessantes... e loucas.Temporada 3some One Piece - UA/KidxLeitorxKiller





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dada a largada para os one-shots threesome de OP (ou foursome tb)  
> One-shot de dois capítulos, dedicada a "Eustass Kid Week" e ao aniversariante da semana o/ 
> 
> Lembrando:  
> Fic 18+, cenas bem carregadas de erotismo e do jeito que todas gostamos ;)

Era um lugar totalmente novo, curioso e insano. |Vc| sempre quis conhecer um lugar como aqueles, mas a vergonha |te| impediu de visita-lo antes. Mas daquela vez, a oportunidade não escaparia. Uma agradável noite |te| inspirou em ir a esse lugar cheio de aventuras e de pecados. O tédio constante de |sua| vida pacata estava |te| deixando louca! Mas naquela noite, tudo mudaria um pouco – era o que |vc| queria.

 |Vc| vestiu a roupa mais confortável e também mais ousada que tinha; uma blusa de cor |sua favorita| e uma saia curta da mesma cor. De roupa íntima, vestia apenas uma calcinha |seu tipo favorito|. Pegando o dinheiro que havia juntado justamente para gastar nesse lugar, |vc| saiu de casa animadamente. Caminhando em direção ao lugar destinado, estando levemente ansiosa por dentro. |Vc| tinha um pressentimento de que vivenciaria a mais louca das aventuras, e do jeito que |vc| gostava, mas nunca teve coragem de vivenciar antes.

Um clube de _swing_. Locais destinados à prática de troca de casais e outras diversas atividades mais ousadas com mais de duas pessoas. Em seu meio, lugares como estes eram vistos da pior forma, mas para |vc| não havia problema algum. Livre de qualquer preconceito, |vc| até tinha curiosidade de conhecer um e, por que não, se aventurar ali. Era livre de qualquer compromisso, que mal tinha?

Depois de entrar tranquilamente nesse _swing_ – onde até foi muito bem recebida -, |vc| passou seus olhos por todo aquele lugar escuro e cheio de holofotes e luzes neon. Um ambiente escuro e curiosamente acolhedor. Imaginava que fosse algo mais depravado, mas até naquele momento, era como se entrasse em uma simples boate. Havia alguns casais dançando, outros em um canto mais reservado. Algumas pessoas andando sozinhas por ali, como se estivessem discretamente “caçando” por algum par que pudesse desfrutar uma noite despreocupadamente.

De repente, uma mulher vestindo-se bem extravagante – mas não tão assim – apareceu à sua frente, dentro de um vestido rosa, cheio de detalhes variando entre rosa também, roxo e branco e com um sorriso grande e confiante. Tinha um _piercing_ à altura da maçã do lado direito do rosto e a boca pintada apenas no centro dela.

– Olá, parece que temos visitantes que ainda não conhecem este lugar! – disse a moça de cabelos rosados, lisos e compridos, divididos para cada lado precisamente à altura da nuca.

– Bem... sim. Você trabalha aqui? |vc| perguntou.

– Sim, e sou uma das recepcionistas daqui. Quer uma bebida por conta da casa?

– Não, não agora... apenas estou conhecendo a área.

– Fique à vontade, srta. ... qual seu nome mesmo?

– Pode me chamar de |Seu apelido|. – |vc| apresentou-se assim, não se sentindo à vontade em revelar o nome real. Estava também um pouco esquiva, visto que estava ali para conhecer e pegar afinidade com o local, sem a necessidade de se aventurar logo com a primeira pessoa que aparecesse.

– Que lindo nome! Prazer, sou a Bonney! – esta quase chacoalha sua mão em um comprimento forte – qualquer coisa é só me procurar.

Ela ia saindo, quando de repente |te| passou uma vontade de mantê-la ali perto, agora parecendo-|lhe| que era de confiança.

– Ei, espera! – |vc| a chamou.

– O que deseja? – perguntou Bonney, animada.

– Gostaria de me apresentar os locais onde posso me entreter aqui?

E muito empolgada e falante, Bonney |te| orientava como curtir aquele local, seja apenas para beber uma coisa qualquer com os amigos, ou para ter algo mais íntimo, até mesmo sozinha.

– Para quem é novo por aqui, você deveria conhecer outros solteiros que procuram segura companhia... ou até então um casal mesmo... a diversão aqui não é só restrita apenas entre um casal! – comentou empolgada – olha, eu até juntaria a você, mas nesse horário e nesse dia, tenho muitas tarefas para fazer, estou aqui apenas como guia.

“Ainda bem.” |vc| pensou. Nada contra a própria mulher de cabelos rosa pastel, mas ela não |te| despertava interesse para passar a noitada ali. Ela |te| deixou na pista de dança, onde tinham menos casais e mais solteiros tentando se conhecer ali. A música tocava bem alto, a batida parecia contagiante o suficiente para |te| atrair até o centro da pista para dançar, mas o que |vc| queria era analisar o ambiente antes de tudo.

Inicialmente, |vc| sentiu um pouco de vergonha em ter que interagir com alguns que estavam |te| olhando, mas sem mostrar interesse em vir até |vc|. Talvez porque estivesse aparentemente acuada, sentando-se em um dos sofás coloridos que haviam ali, pouco distante das pessoas. Mas |seu| isolamento foi breve.

– Olá, posso me sentar aqui perto? – um homem fez olhar com certo susto, porém não com antipatia. Um homem alto, musculoso, de cabelos de um ruivo tão intenso e olhar de rapina. Vestindo um grande casaco cor de vinho que parecia de pele, ele já foi se sentando ao seu lado sem esperar uma resposta sua.

– Er... claro, claro.

– Não precisa falar com tanto medo! – observou o tal homem aparentemente intimidador. Mas todas aquelas características não lhe espantavam, pelo contrário... um pouco de perigo não fazia tão mal assim. E ali parecia um lugar ainda seguro – Está sozinha, pelo visto. Também estou.

– Vem aqui pela primeira vez?

– Não, essa é a não é a primeira vez que venho... só vim mais pela insistência do meu amigo que queria conhecer aqui... – falava enquanto olhava em direção à pista, como se procurasse alguém, mas volta a |te| olhar com aqueles olhos de cor que lembrava pôr-do-sol – E você?

– Sim. É minha primeira vez aqui. – disse |você|.

– E o que está achando? – perguntou ele, olhando |vc| despreocupadamente, como se estivesse também analisando não só o ambiente, mas como |vc| também.

– Tranquilo. Até pouco diferente do que imaginava.

– É que aqui se encontra a recepção. Esse clube é grande, vai mais para dentro para ver como aqui é bem interessante.

|Vc| olhou aparentemente desconfiada para ele, que observou esse |seu| olhar.

– Estou falando sério! Se estiver à procura de diversão sexual, essa não é a área em que deveria estar. – disse o ruivo, coçando a região da cicatriz no rosto que ia da testa até o meio da bochecha. Apesar de outras cicatrizes notórias nele, não era uma pessoa disforme ou simplesmente feia. Pelo contrário, possuía um peito robusto que era visível naquela camisa aberta, onde também tinha uma cicatriz que cortava parte dele. Aquilo ainda passava um certo charme para |vc|.

– Eu acredito... mas estou apenas conhecendo o lugar, sabe... – |vc| discretamente o observava enquanto dava atenção as palavras dele. Aquele homem tinha um quê de mistério e perigo que |te| atraía em vez de afastar.

– Vim aqui antes, mas não tive tempo de curtir nem um show de _strip-tease_.

– _Striptease_? Onde tem por aqui isso? – |vc| perguntou sem a mesma empolgação que tinha por dentro, mas isso não passou despercebido pela mente já maliciosa do outro.

– Interessou-se, não é?

– Claro, também não vim só para ficar aqui vendo pessoas se interagindo entre si. – |vc| respondeu calmamente, mas firme.

– Heh... gostei. – ele se acomodou no sofá, jogando ambos os braços para acima do encosto. Foi então que |vc| observou que um dos braços parecia ser mecânico. O outro que era natural era bem grosso, desde o pulso até a região da clavícula.

– Do quê?

– De você. Lembra-me quando vim pela primeira vez aqui... vim só de curioso, e agora meu amigo também veio e até agora não chegou com as bebidas... – parou apenas para observar o quanto |vc| o olhava – gosta do que vê?

Isso |te| fez sair de |sua| “hipnose” e recompor-se.

– Er, desculpa... estava distraída.

– Hum... e aí, quer beber conosco?

– Bem... não sei...

– Fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser, mesmo que seja só para trocar conversa fiada. – explicou ele, entendendo aquela resposta de quem estava desconfiada.

– ...então aceito.

– Ah, aí vem ele!

O amigo deste, um homem de cabelos loiros e bem volumosos, tão corpulento quanto o ruivo, aproximava-se com duas garrafas de rum. Vestia uma calça _jeans_ aparentemente desgastada e uma simples camisa azul.

– Quem é essa? – o que chegava perguntou.

– Uma pessoa que nem você. Perdida e curiosa neste lugar. – disse o ruivo, em tom de brincadeira.

– Ah... prazer! – ele acenou segurando ainda uma das garrafas, logo colocando as duas numa mesinha pouco perto de onde estavam, e puxando-a mais para perto.

– Deveria trazer uns copos.

– Não sabia que estava com uma companhia.

– A não ser que você se importe em beber da garrafa. – disse o ruivo em |sua| direção, já abrindo com facilidade a tampa que só era retirada facilmente com a ajuda de um abridor específico. Nada que uma mão enorme e mecânica não conseguisse também.

– Eu... costumo beber em copo mesmo. Mas eu busco, vou ali no _barman_ e volto! – disse |vc|, levantando-se – Com licença... – |vc| pediu para o loiro, já que cada um estava sentado ao seu lado. Observando as pernas grossas e coladas naquele jeans meio desgasto, |vc| também o achou perigosamente atraente. Ambos pareciam ser algo como bandidos, mas talvez não fossem. E não era pelas roupas que |vc| julgaria precisamente que tipo de gente era aquela.

Os dois observavam |vc| se distanciando com a discreta observação de quem apreciava o que via.

– Onde você a conseguiu?

– Estava aqui, sozinha. Juntei-me para fazer companhia. Só nós dois juntos como da outra vez vai pegar mal.

O loiro riu rapidamente, lembrando-se das garotas que ambos afugentavam sem querer por parecerem amantes ali. Sem contar da vez em que um rapaz de um tipo franzino queria “se juntar” a eles, deixando o ruivo furioso, sendo controlado pelo loiro para não afugentar o outro de forma extremamente bruta.

– Nem me lembre disso, Killer! – comentou o ruivo, dando um gole longo na garrafa de rum.

– Se você o matasse, jamais entraríamos livremente aqui de novo. Lembre-se disso, Kid... isso é muito comum por aqui. É só se esquivar se não quiser.

– ...ela está demorando.

|Você| chamou o _barman_ , que se virou já oferendo um coquetel.

– Esse é por conta da casa! – disse o homem ainda maior, bem maior que os outros dois, de pele bem morena e com uma barba meio longa abaixo da ponta do queixo.

–Ah, obrigada... mas na verdade queria que me dispusesse três copos para compartilhar uma bebida com amigos.

– Mas ainda assim aceite esse presente da casa! Qualquer coisa, meu nome é Urouge, estou por aqui e se precisar de alguma companhia...

– Bom... tudo bem! –|vc| pegou o coquetel e também os três copos, segurando tudo tentando ser bem equilibrada, voltando para os dois.

– Nossa, que é essa outra bebida?

– Foi cortesia do _barman_. – |vc| explicou ao loiro, que |te| ajudou a segurar os objetos, com o total de três copos e uma taça média de coquetel.

– Hah... aquele homem não perde uma oportunidade. – comentou Kid, distribuindo o rum da mesma garrafa que bebeu no gargalo nos três copos – visto que já ganhou uma bebida chique e cara, não será necessário compartilhar nosso rum.

– Tanto faz... aliás, não costumo beber bebidas prontas oferecidas. – |vc| justificou.

– Estou brincando, sua bobinha! Claro que pode beber nosso rum. – ele |te| ofereceu o copo de rum.

– Deixa-me ver se tem alguma coisa estranha. – Killer pegou o coquetel e deu uma bebericada pelo canudo.

– ... –|vc| ficou olhando o loiro mascarado, que sacudiu levemente os ombros como se não tivesse encontrado nada de estranho.

– ...era a bebida dela. – comentou o ruivo, rindo rapidamente daquilo.

– Pode beber... prefiro o rum! – |vc| brevemente levantou o copo como se brincasse e bebeu em seguida.

Kid pegou o próprio copo e bateu levemente com este no |seu| copo, logo bebendo também.

– Seu nome como é?

– |Seu apelido|.

– Sou Kid e esse é meu braço-direito.

– Killer. – o loiro disse o próprio nome.

– E... o que vocês são? Vivem do quê? – |vc| puxou um assunto qualquer, alias, este era de curiosidade sua mesmo.

– ...somos piratas. – fazendo uma pausa antes de respondê-la, o ruivo falou a verdade.

– Piratas?

|Vc| sabia bem o que eram piratas e conhecia a fama deles. Mas nunca esteve diante de um.

– Ah. – |vc| reagiu indiferente, como se ambos tivessem dito uma simples profissão comum.

– Todo mundo aqui é pirata... ou quase todos. – o loiro virou o rosto para |vc|.

– Sério?

– Sim.

Ao fundo, começa a tocar uma música que |vc| gosta muito e, parando de beber, fica olhando para a pista.

– Quer dançar? – perguntou Kid.

– Eu?

– É. Quer?

– Bem... não sei dançar direito.

– Eu também não! É que me pareceu querer ao parar de beber e olhar para a pista.

– Bom... até seria interessante, Kid... mas tenho medo de pagar mico.

Os dois riram.

– Ninguém vai ficar aqui reparando a gente... a não se que queira juntar a nós. – disse Killer.

– Vem, |Seu apelido|! Eu primeiro, depois você dança com ele.

– Não se preocupe... não quero dançar, vão vocês. – disse o loiro, terminando o coquetel.

Kid se levantou e puxou |vc| pela mão. E lá foi |vc| para o meio da pista que estava ficando cada vez mais cheia de gente. Não havia nada demais em dançar ali, visto que não se destacaria tanto com pessoas em volta.

– Vê se não bebe tudo, ok? – Kid deixou um alerta para o companheiro.

Inicialmente, |vc| se sentia como um bebê aprendendo a andar, dando alguns movimentos de dança. Mas ao ver o outro meio desengonçado para dançar, |vc| se soltou mais.

– Você é solteira, não é?

– Sou. E você.

– Eu... não tenho como ser comprometido. – disse suspirando brevemente.

– Hum... e... você tem curiosidade de conhecer bem esse lugar?

Kid levantou o músculo de uma das sobrancelhas as quais não tinha. Ele desconfiava do que a pessoa de cabelos |cor dos seus| poderia estar lhe sugerindo.

– ...tenho sim. – falou francamente. E você, tem?

– ...tenho. Mas acho que ainda está cedo... para me divertir como se deve dentro de um _swing_... – também falou com sinceridade.

– Acho que o destino fez certo em nos fazer encontrar... somos como farinha do mesmo saco, entende?

|Vc| concordou apenas movendo a cabeça positivamente. Mas ainda tinha receio em relação aqueles dois homens enormes. Pareciam bem amistosos, mas... tratando-se do que afirmaram serem... piratas... aquilo poderia ficar mais que atraentemente perigoso: fatal. E |vc| queria voltar outras vezes ali. Não queria que aquela fosse a primeira e última. Mas também não poderia fugir, achando que seria mais suspeito e pior. Mas algo não a deixava tão apreensiva a ponto de fugir. O homem que dançava |contigo| também |te| atraía a atenção. O outro também parecia ser interessante. Dois corpos atraentes, mesmo com aparentes cicatrizes típicas de quem enfrentaram batalhas.

Os detalhes físicos do seu parceiro de dança |te| despertava aos poucos uma tímida excitação. Assim como o outro, o ruivo tinha corpo grande, musculoso (bem aparente mesmo por cima de muitas roupas). Um pescoço grosso, com uma leve veia transparecendo sob a pele clara. Um peitoral quase exposto, visivelmente de músculos desenvolvidos. Como seria essa parte do corpo totalmente desnuda? E aquele braço que parecia um robô... será que era dele mesmo? Era algo grande, pesado... se fosse implantado nele mesmo, chegaria a conclusão da força extrema que ele aparentava ter. O outro tinha também duas enormes “peças” pesadas em cada pulso, aparentemente uma arma a qual |vc| ainda desconhecia.

E Kid sentia o clima esquentar e não era o ambiente. Sentia-se um pouco suado e tinha vontade de tirar ao menos o casaco de pele, mas não ali. Sentia o calor do corpo subir e cada curva e movimento do corpo |tipo do seu| despertava certa libido nele. Mas sabia se portar diante de uma mulher, ainda mais com uma garota aparentemente tímida em se relacionar. Mas sentia-se atentado em querer explorar |seu| corpo ali mesmo.

Passou a tocar uma música mais sensual, que lembrava lambada. Muitos casais se juntavam fisicamente para se embalar no ritmo que pedia a união dos corpos e o ruivo já mostrava interesse de fazer o mesmo com o |seu| corpo, sem perguntar nada antes. Ele pegou em suas mãos e juntou |seu| corpo ao dele, fazendo-|te| enrubescer. Ele sorriu malicioso.

– Está tudo bem? – ele começava a embalar |seu| corpo bem aos poucos junto ao dele. Aparentemente, nenhum dos dois parecia dançar lambada.

– Er... sim.

– Se pudesse ver como está corada...

– Ah, não repare isso... está tudo bem.

E |vc| seguiu dançando no mesmo ritmo de iniciante que o outro, movendo os pés para lá, para cá. Ambos observavam outros casais que pareciam saber dançar bem.

– Não vamos tentar imitar os outros. Vamos dançar no nosso jeito. – disse |vc|.

– ...é? – ele |te| olhava já cheio de malícia e interpretava aquela |sua| decisão como algo mais ousado na dança. Ele colocou as duas mãos em suas costas, fazendo colar |seu| corpo ao dele sem parar de mexer o esqueleto. Roçando-se um no outro – ainda com discrição, continuavam a dançar e pegavam o ritmo aos poucos.

Killer observava os dois enquanto bebia o rum. Apreciava a graciosidade dos movimentos e o jeito do |seu| corpo bailando colado ao do seu capitão. Olhou |suas| pernas |tipo delas| com pensamentos eróticos. A mão natural do capitão descendo pela cintura até chegar um pouco acima do |seu| quadril |te| fazia arrepiar um pouco. |Vc| tinha uma das mãos apoiadas no ombro dele, e a outra no braço natural, por cima da parte do casaco que o cobria.

– Está gostando? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Estou.

Apertava |seu| corpo ao dele, ele passava a mão pela sua cintura, subindo e descendo, enquanto |vc| se atreveu a enfiar a mão por dentro do tecido de pele e acariciar o braço de verdade. Músculos firmes, pele macia. |Sua| mão jamais se arrependeria de ter |lhe| tocado o braço. Vendo-|te| permitir mais intimidade, ele curvou-se um pouco para aproximar o rosto perto do seu ouvido, colando seu nariz e boca em |seu| pescoço, fazendo-|te| virar os olhos automaticamente, fechando-os em seguida.

– ...quer passar o resto da noite comigo? – ele perguntou em tom baixo, a voz grossa e levemente rouca fazendo |sua| nuca se arrepiar.

|Vc| deixou escapar um suspiro de seus lábios.

– ...aceito. – |vc| concordou falando no mesmo tom, rendida diante daquele homem que |te| seduzia.

– Quer continuar a dança? – ele perguntou, com a boca colada abaixo de |sua| orelha.

Também com os lábios próximos ao cangote dele, |vc| pousou seus lábios na mesma posição que ele estava com a boca e o beijou.

– Se você quiser...

Aos olhos do loiro, estavam se abraçando mais intimamente, o que o fez rir baixinho.

– O capitão é rápido... já vi que vou sobrar. – disse para si mesmo.

Logo, ele e |vc| retornaram à mesa, sentando-se nos mesmos lugares de antes.

– Pode dançar com ela agora, Killer.

– Prefiro assistir aos casais dançando.

– Ela é uma ótima dançarina. – comentou Kid, segurando |sua| mão e brincando de balançar |seu| braço, fazendo-a sorrir diante daquela atitude meio infantil.

– Nem tanto... – |vc| respondeu modesta.

Após beberem mais um pouco – |vc| foi a que bem menos bebeu –, os três decidiram explorar aquele lugar mais para dentro. Conforme Kid havia dito, aquela área em que estavam era a mais “social”. O espaço íntimo da área – o coração do swing – era realmente o lugar que |vc| sempre quis conhecer melhor. E agora, na companhia daqueles dois homens que, fisicamente, eram intimidadores e assustadores ao mesmo tempo.

A entrada daquela área parecia um túnel assombrado, bem mais escuro que lá na pista. Dava para se ouvir risadas e gemidos ousados. Deu certo frio na |sua| barriga, mas queria conhecer e... quem sabe... desfrutar dali. Enquanto passava pelo túnel, lembrou-se de que estava acompanhada por dois homens. Piratas. Mesmo sendo amigos, estavam somente com ela. Poderia ter algum tipo de conflito...

– Está com medo? – perguntou Kid à |vc|.

– Medo? De quê?

– Está com uma cara assustada.

– Minha cara é assim mesmo... vamos, vamos andando.

– Esperem. Tem algo ali interessante. Vamos ver? – Killer apontou um canto e foi seguindo à frente dos outros dois.

Em um canto, algumas pessoas que passavam por ali cochichavam.

– Aqueles dois são piratas perigosos... “Capitão” Kid e seu imediato... e quem é aquela que os acompanha?

– Deve ser do bando. Se não for, ou é uma inocente ou é uma sequestrada!

Bonney passava por aquele lugar e reconheceu |vc|. Engoliu seco. “Nossa... não caiu em boas mãos... aqueles caras!”, pensou.

Killer havia entrado em uma área cheia de quartos, mas com vidros transparentes em vez de paredes que cobrissem a privacidade local.

– Olha aonde viemos parar...

– Mas foi você que veio de curioso, Killer. Apenas acompanhamos.

– Para mim não há problema. Desde que... – Killer virou sua cabeça para |vc|, fazendo Kid também olhar.

– Er... eu estou aqui para olhar como é, sem problemas! – |vc| falou gesticulando as mãos, mas indicando que estava tudo bem.

– Humm... só olhar? – o ruivo |te| falou mais perto do ouvido, depois foi seguindo em frente. Era mais uma dose de arrepios que percorriam por toda sua espinha.

Havia não só um casal, como vários em um mesmo quarto compartilhando momentos ousadamente íntimos. Era algo picante e interessante para quem aprecia dessas atividades, principalmente curiosos como |vc|. Os outros dois apreciavam as cenas que viam, conforme iam andando por aquele corredor que dava visão direta dos quartos.

– Você faria algo assim? Se exibir para que outros vissem? – Killer perguntou para |vc|.

– Não. – |vc| foi direta.

– Você gosta de privacidade, não é? – Kid acrescentou uma curiosidade entre o diálogo dos outros dois?

– Claro. E vocês dois, fariam isso também com outros casais ou também preferem a privacidade?

– Acho que não. Não assim. – Kid respondeu coçando a lateral da cabeça. – também gosto de privacidade... – falou de forma mais sedutora para ela. Kid coçou a barbicha da mesma cor que a dos cabelos, aparentemente tendo a mesma ideia do seu capitão.

Uma pergunta veio inconsciente aos |seus| lábios.

– Vocês topariam dividir um momento íntimo com uma única pessoa ou disputariam pela pessoa entre si?

Depois que ouviu a própria voz ao fazer essa pergunta, sentiu certa onda de calor dentro de si, mas era mais por constrangimento que excitação. Não que estivesse sendo influenciada por aquela área do _swing_. Kid olhou para o imediato ao ouvir tal pergunta. Parecem que ambos tiveram a mesma percepção. O homem maior voltou a olhar para si mais uma vez de forma devassa.

– ...podemos descobrir isso entre nós agora mesmo. – voltando a olhar para o loiro – que acha, Killer?

– De acordo.

.....................

Os três procuraram sair dali – ainda olhando casais trocando carícias das mais excitantes -, mas praticamente se perderam do caminho até onde entraram. Mas por sorte (ou azar) deles, apareceu Bonney diante deles.

– Parecem que estão perdidos... – disse ela, olhando principalmente para |vc|.

– Jewelry Bonney... não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui. – comentou Kid, com os braços cruzados.

– Sabe sim, pois já vi os dois sozinhos nesse clube outras vezes. – disse para alfinetar os dois, fazendo com que Kid apertasse os lábios e contasse para si mesmo de um a cem, antes que atacasse a insinuante pirata e recepcionista dos frequentadores – logo, já devem ter me visto andando por aqui.

– Srta. Bonney... – Killer cortou aquele clima de quase briga, tratando-a com mais formalidade – poderia nos indicar uma área mais privada onde possamos ficar a sós?

– Claro, venha. Sigam-me. – a garota de cabelos longos e rosados foi na frente. Durante o caminho, ela não se conteve e queria saber como |vc| estava.

– Está curtindo o lugar, |Seu apelido|?

– Sim...

– Vejo que fez grandes amizades nessa noite. – empregou a frase novamente com tom de deboche, mas direcionado aos piratas que |te| acompanhavam.

– Sim, aqui o ambiente é muito bom. – |vc| tentava responder normalmente, como se não estivesse tenso para o lado de Kid, que se controlava tentando pensar em |vc| em vez das insinuações da Bonney.

Bonney deixou os três em outra área mais distante, onde se encontravam quartos cobertos por paredes mesmo e não por vidros transparentes. Esta entregou-|te| um cartão magnético, ensinando que deveria usá-lo para abrir e fechar portas.

– Tenham uma boa diversão. Qualquer coisa, |Seu apelido|, é só gritar. – ela se retirou, vendo que |vc| parecia tranquila em vez de forçada – porém desconfiada.

– Essa nunca perde a graça de tentar ser irritante! – comentou Kid, tirando o cartão magnético de sua mão atraindo-o com sua habilidade de atrair e repelir metais. |Vc| nem sabia como ele fez isso, estranhando como o tal cartão havia saído de sua mão e parado nas dele. – Vamos! – disse, indo à frente dos dois até um dos últimos quartos no final do corredor.

– Vamos em frente. – disse Killer, deixando |vc| ir à frente dele.

Agora, não havia mais volta.

Mas o pressentimento ainda era estranhamente bom e não ruim.


	2. Parte 2

|Vc| não estremeceu, mas tinha em consciência o risco. Aquela Bonney havia deixado uma indireta acerca daqueles dois. Mas eles não passavam medo e nem haviam |te| forçado em nada. |Vc| estava ali porque queria. |Seu| coração batia um pouco mãos forte dentro do peito. Em circunstâncias normais, |vc| teria fugido no momento em que se ofereceu para buscar os copos para compartilharem o rum. Mas essa noite era diferente, era para ser diferente. |Vc| sempre quis saber como eram os _swings_ , inconscientemente desejava um tipo de ação dentro dali.

O quarto onde entraram estava um breu só, que nem dava para procurar por algo que ligassem as lâmpadas. Killer conseguiu descobrir onde ligavam as luzes através do tato na parede perto da porta. Havia apenas duas lâmpada acima da cama _queen size_ que quase preenchia totalmente o pequeno espaço. A lâmpada emitia uma suave luz branca, mas não alcançava os cantos do quarto. Mas dava para ter uma boa visão dali. Sem janelas. Havia apenas um aparelho de ar que parecia ser a fonte de renovação e refresco do ambiente.

– Nada mau. Bem íntimo, bem privado... – virou-se para |vc| – do jeito que gosta, não é, |Seu apelido|?

– Sim, Kid... melhor assim.

Killer ligou o tal aparelho, ajudando a renovar o ar dentro daquele quarto reservado. Tirou a camisa e se desfez daqueles dois “blocos” de metal que tinha em seus pulsos que eram na verdade suas espadas guardadas ali. |Vc|, já sentada na cama, observou o tronco enorme, com cicatrizes ainda mais profundas que as que podia ver no peito de Kid. O outro começou a se desfazer primeiramente do casaco enorme de pele, expondo o braço mecânico que realmente era implantado nele. Por um momento chegou a temer aqueles dois. Não eram simples rapazes que buscavam diversão ali. Eram homens guerreiros que buscavam alívio da vida que tinham ali.

Os dois se despiam ali e |vc| não sabia para quem olhar, então se alternando olhando para cada um em questão de segundos. Ambos tinham corpos similares, sendo Kid o maior.

– Não vai ficar à vontade?

– ...depois. – |vc| respondeu ao ruivo, que parecia um gorila, musculoso e pesado com ombros largos e peito robusto, o dobro ou triplo do |seu| tamanho.

– Depois? – perguntou ele, caminhando até |vc| apenas com as calças e os coturnos – depois eu quero beber mais um pouco... – segurou em ambas as alças de |sua| blusa de cor |sua favorita| e desceu-as pelos |seus| braços |tipo deles|, fazendo-|te| fechar os olhos, apertando o lábio inferior com o superior. E ele começou a beijar cada centímetro do |seu| pescoço, enquanto acariciava |seus| ombros e braços nus.

Killer já se aproximava – do mesmo jeito que estava o outro – e sentou-se diante de |vc|, que ainda estava dividindo seus desejos libertinos com a |sua| insistente acanhamento, mesmo o ruivo |te| pondo em chamas com as carícias dele.

– Você não queria saber se seríamos capazes de dividir um momento íntimo com uma única pessoa sem disputas? – perguntou o loiro, em um tom mais baixo e sedutor, tentando |te| deixar menos receosa ali.

O outro descia |sua| blusa, deixando-a desnuda da cintura para cima - |vc| não estava com sutiã -, acariciando suas costas e beijando longamente entre o fim da nuca e o começo do pescoço. |Vc| abriu os olhos, vendo aquele homem de face misteriosa de frente a |vc|.

– Bonitas mamas... – disse o loiro, acariciando o bico do |seu| seio esquerdo. Logo, sentiu o impulso de fazer o mesmo com um dos mamilos dele, contornando com os dedos parte de uma de suas cicatrizes. Kid começava a descer as partes de baixo do |seu| corpo.

– Fique de pé. – pediu o ruivo para facilitar a descer as partes inferiores, deixando-a completamente nua. Mal desceu-|lhe| a calcinha, retornou com a mão natural entre suas pernas |tipo delas|, deslizando até uma de suas virilhas. |Vc| tentava não fazer escândalos para não incomodar, masdeixou escapar um gemidinho longo e alto. Kid pegou-a pelos ombros e a virou para si – deixa-me ver a parte de frente também... oh... nada mal!

O loiro agora quem começava a acariciar-|lhe| os ombros e descia com as mãos por todas suas costas, até chegar às nádegas, onde as apertou gentilmente. O homem à |sua| frente levou a boca até o seio esquerdo, abocanhando-o e sugando gentilmente, enquanto descia o zíper das próprias calças e as descia.

– Você já fez isso antes? – Killer |te| perguntou em um sussurro agradável ao pé do ouvido.

Não. A verdade é que |vc| era uma virgem e daquelas bem curiosas. E não estava nem um mínimo receosa diante de tal situação.

– ...deixarei que adivinhe. – |vc| disse em tom de provocação.

– Safada... – o ruivo comentou, mostrando-se nu diante de |vc|, que o olhou de cima para baixo, concentrando-se naquele sexo grande, de uma cor rosada e já quase ereto. |Vc| não pode evitar uma cara de surpresa ao ver-lhe a parte íntima. Não era somente por nunca ter visto assim um homem nu, mas... pelo tamanho. Será que realmente sairia viva depois daquela noitada?

– Mas é melhor irmos aos poucos... – sugeriu o loiro, olhando para Kid e esperando a decisão dele.

– Sim... até mesmo porque queremos nos divertir... e a ela também. – terminou a frase mordendo levemente |sua| bochecha, pegando-a no colo em seguida. |Vc| não pode evitar um gritinho suave.

|Vc| foi colocada bem no centro da cama. Killer ia tirando o resto das próprias roupas enquanto o outro se posicionava por cima de |vc|, beijando todo seu corpo e |te| fazendo contorcer de cócegas e arrepios.

– Ai, espera! ...não consigo ficar parada! –|vc| comentava rindo com as cócegas que este fazia ao beijar-lhe por toda a cintura.

– E não é para ficar parada, mesmo! – comentou Kid, sendo interrompido pelo imediato que lhe cutucava o ombro.

– Kid... seria mais justo se decidíssemos na sorte quem deve ser o primeiro.

Kid parou sério e olhou para o amigo em direção ao rosto.

– ...eu que sou o capitão, eu que devo decidir. – disse ele calmo, porém decidido.

– Mas o capitão também pode ser beneficiado pela sorte. Temos um acordo sobre isso, não se lembra?

Kid fez uma pequena careta. Enquanto isso, |vc| admirava os corpos nus em cada parte em que seus olhos se fixavam.

– Vamos decidir depois, Killer... primeiro vamos nos “aquecer”. – decidiu o capitão, puxando |vc| pelos pulsos, fazendo com que ficasse sentada na cama. Em seguida, pegou uma de |suas| mãos |tipo delas| e levou até seu pênis, querendo que |vc| o masturbasse. |Vc| estava meio sem atitude, pois jamais havia feito isso antes.

– Vamos, |Seu apelido|. – Kid esperava que |vc| começasse. Killer já desconfiava que |vc| não tinha dessas experiências, mas não demonstrou essa suspeita para |vc|, apenas pegou sua outra mão e levou ao membro dele, movendo sua mão fechada em torno dele, segurando em seu pulso e movendo sua mão assim. Com isso, |vc| copiou esse movimento no membro do ruivo, que sorria cheio de malícia para |vc|.

Nisso, o ruivo ficava acariciando cada nádega sua, apertando-as e o loiro segurava-|te| pelos seus cabelos |cor deles|, como se estivesse |te| guiando pela cabeça. Era delicioso de tocar a pele de ambos os membros dos dois e viu q o ruivo estava ficando mais excitado rapidamente. Então, ele vira para o imediato e sacode o punho da mão fechada, como se quisesse tirar par ou ímpar. |Vc| observa isso enquanto masturbava ambos os pênis. Após o resultado, |vc| é colocada por cima do loiro, em posição “69”, enquanto Kid continuava ajoelhado e de frente a |vc|. O loiro começava a estimular entre seus grandes lábios com a língua, fazendo |vc| jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer longamente; aproveitando isso, o ruivo |te| segurava pelos cabelos e guiava o próprio membro fálico para dentro de |sua| boca.

– Consegue chupá-lo todo? – perguntou ele, ajeitando cuidadosamente o pênis dentro de |sua| boca. Inicialmente, ele se movia devagarinho – o que deixava quase rugindo de ansiedade para mover-se dentro – para que |vc| acostumasse com aquele volume todo na boca. E |vc|, mesmo inexperiente, era beneficiada pela curiosidade e fazia tudo direitinho, mas era difícil prosseguir chupando um quando o outro a provocava ondas e tremores de prazer com a língua quente deslizando pela entrada da vagina até o clitóris – só um pouco mais fundo... – o ruivo segurou-|te| pelo queixo para levantar mais o rosto, e aprofundou um pouco mais o falo dentro da boquinha quente e inexperiente, movendo devagar para dentro e para fora, fazendo-o quase revirar os olhos. Não era inexperiente como |vc|, mas ainda tinha insegurança em segurar seu orgasmo por um tempo prolongado e fazia de tudo para não gozar ali ainda. |Vc| apoiava uma das mãos nas coxas grossas e firmes do ruivo, que pareciam troncos de árvore. Seu corpo quase se deitava sobre o do loiro, que segurava firme suas pernas para aprofundar um pouco a língua dentro de sua vagina, dando-|te| prazer ao mesmo tempo em que verificava o que |vc| havia desafiado a descobrir: sua pureza virginal.

Foram alguns minutos assim, até que ambos mudam a posição: Killer saía de baixo de |vc|, indo para onde estava Kid, que se posicionou atrás de |vc| sacudindo seu membro com seu punho fechado em torno, gemendo ainda mais alto que o loiro. Este apresenta o seu membro, querendo que |vc| fizesse o mesmo que fazia anteriormente com o do seu capitão. Em seguida, sussurrou para Kid uma coisa. “Ela é virgem.”. |Vc| conseguiu ouvir a voz de tom barítono do loiro, que falou bem baixo para seu capitão, mas reagiu como se nem tivesse ouvido.

– É sério?! – Kid falou em voz normal e deu uns tapinhas em |seu| bumbum – como é audaciosa essa garota! Para uma garota virgem... é bem ousada! Hahahaha...

– Kid... – o loiro tentou evitar que ela soubesse que eles - somente ele, na verdade – haviam descoberto.

– ...foram bem rápidos. – você comentou, rindo baixinho.

– Bem corajosa, você... arriscando-se num lugar desses, com dois homens que nem nós sendo ainda virgem... aaaahhh, |Seu apelido|! Não sei se vou me conter dentro de você!

– ...vai com calma, Kid. – pediu Killer, levantando o |seu| rosto pelo queixo – vai ficar tudo bem, você já está pronta para isso. – tranquilizava-a, deslizando a glande pelos |seus| lábios |formato deles| como se fosse batom. Mas que importava que tivessem descoberto! |Vc| estava a ponto de bala, seu clitóris pulsava e ainda mais quando o ruivo o estimulava atritando a ponta dos dedos médio e indicador contra aquele pequeno pedaço de carne, antes de penetrá-la. Com isso, |vc| não conseguia parar com o corpo. Espasmos percorriam por todo o seu corpo e |vc| chupava o membro do loiro com certa dificuldade, movendo automaticamente o clitóris contra os dedos frenéticos do ruivo que friccionavam rapidamente contra ele, fazendo |vc| soltar um pequeno jato d’água da vagina. Kid observou aquilo com gosto.

– Parece que tem alguém ansiosa para ser devorada! – ele parou de |te| masturbar, lambendo |seu| gozo nos próprios dedos. Em seguida, mirou o pênis que já pulsava louco por ser introduzido e acomodou-se aos pouquinhos, tentando seguir o conselho do seu braço-direito.

–Ah! – |vc| deixou escapar quando sentiu algo roliço e grosso passar da entrada da vagina. Ele curvou-se sobre |vc| para |lhe| falar mais perto do ouvido.

– Vai doer no início, mas vai se acostumar logo... até porque |vc| já está toda úmida.

|Vc| tinha parado de estimular o loiro com a boca, mas ele guiou sua mão para que continuasse o serviço. Ele entendeu que teria que deixar a boca livre para pegar o fôlego que precisaria em seguida.

Mais um “ai” havia escapado de seus lábios. Sim, era uma dorzinha incômoda que conseguiu diminuir boa parte do seu tesão naquele instante. Kid a segurava firmemente pelos quadris, mantendo-a fixa na cama.

– Estou indo devagar... mas não conseguirei aguentar... assim... – confessou o outro, quase perdendo a voz. E ele se movia devagar, deslizando lentamente o falo dentro da |sua| vagina, que parecia se adaptar mesmo sob uma dor que custava cessar. Lembrando-se do prazer que ele havia |te| proporcionado no clitóris, |vc| levou a mão natural dele até o mesmo lugar. Entendendo, Kid voltou a estimular ali como |vc| queria. O misto de dor e prazer |te| aliviava mais um pouco, até que |sua| vagina se adaptava facilmente, mas aos poucos, com ele dentro de |vc|. E ele quase ou simplesmente não usava o braço artificial para tocá-la. Não porque tivesse vergonha ou algo do tipo, simplesmente pelo receio de machuca-la de uma forma não agradável como no sexo que fazia.

O loiro acariciava suas costas, desde os ombros até o final da coluna, enquanto |vc| apenas segurava o membro dele com a mão fechada em volta. |Vc| não conseguia sincronizar dando prazer aos dois ao mesmo tempo, mas Killer, não se importava, apenas movendo seu membro em |sua| mão fechava para se estimular, até que chegasse sua vez em penetrá-la.

O homem acima da mulher no meio rosnava gozando, cansado de mover-se lentamente. Logo, começou a acelerar os movimentos. Aquele homem parrudo e bruto começava a meter mais forte. |Vc| se sentia como se estivesse dentro de um liquidificador. A dor amenizava só um pouco, tudo por dentro parecia largar até rasgar, mas |lhe| vinham aquelas ondas de prazer, mais intensas. Uma sensação nova e totalmente insana. Era como se perdesse a autonomia.

|Vc| parecia um brinquedo nas mãos deles. E não se arrependia de nada. Estava descontando todas as |suas| frustrações fantasiosas do passado ali, entre quatro paredes de um típico _swing_. Movendo os quadris, |vc| voltou a pegar no membro do loiro firme e voltou a mover |sua| mão em torno do seu pênis, mas Killer continuava a mover-se dentro dela. Kid não aguentava mais, metendo todo sem membro com firmeza dentro daquela vagina úmida e apertada, mas tirando-a quando sentiu que gozaria, mirando o membro fálico em direção à região íntima exterior e deixando sair toda a carga de sêmen. O que |te| frustrou um pouco, pois estava começando a gozar com a própria vagina. Ele caiu deitado de barriga para cima, buscando fôlego de olhos fechados e com a boca de cor carmesin escura entreaberta.

Cansada de ficar de quatro esse tempo todo, |vc| caiu deitada na cama, mas continuou dando prazer ao loiro até que ele se sentiu prestes a gozar também.

– Tudo bem... – Killer retirou seu membro e virou-a de frente para o ruivo, que agora assistia deitado |vc| sendo preparada para receber o loiro dentro de |vc|. Este |te| puxou um pouco mais perto, fazendo se deitar com os seios em cima do corpo dele, enquanto Killer levantava seus quadris e penetrava agora em |vc|. O loiro observou uma pequena mancha de sangue em torno dos grandes lábios. Havia acertado em sua intuição. Introduzindo-se dentro de |vc|, começou se movendo lentamente para não a machuca-la mais, porém ambos surpreenderam-se ao ouvir algo de |seus| lábios.

– Vai mais rápido... quero gozar lá! – |vc| pediu. Kid percebeu que havia gozado despreocupado com o gozo dela, achando que ela já havia feito junto com ele.

– Você ainda quer mais, é? – Kid sorriu, acariciando um dos |seus| seios de bico |cor dos seus|, enquanto usava a mão mecânica pela primeira vez para empurrar a |sua| cabeça contra seu peito. O metal era tão frio em comparação ao toque dele, ao gozo dele escorrendo por fora da |sua| região íntima – é bem disposta para uma virgem...

– Ela é... – confirmou o loiro, acelerando como |vc| queria, fazendo então gozar pela vagina. |vc| atingia mais um clímax, agora por ali. |Vc| encravou suas unhas  na carne do ruivo enquanto exclamava alto de prazer. Vendo aquilo, Killer retirou-se de dentro e fez como seu capitão, porém mirando-se em direção as |suas| nádegas.

|Vc| caiu esgotada sobre Kid que, mesmo satisfeito em desvirginar-|te|, ficou levemente incomodado em ver o outro fazer |vc| gozar primeiro. Mas não se aborreceu por causa disso. Pelo contrário, curtia aquela sensação de competir sexualmente com o imediato.

– Venha cá! – o ruivo se ergueu e |te| pôs deitada de barriga para cima, abrindo bem suas pernas, fitando os olhos alaranjados em suas partes íntimas avermelhadas, com uma leve nódoa de sangue que havia se expandido mais em direção ao clitóris. Novamente, ele penetrou-se em |vc|, fazendo-|te| arquear o corpo – Vai gozar para mim, também! – disse ele, empenhado em fazê-la chegar mais uma vez aquele clímax que atingiu com o loiro, que deitava ao lado, acariciando-|lhe| os seios enquanto descansava e observava seu competitivo capitão.

E o outro seguia metendo com rapidez, forçando |suas| pernas ficarem bem abertas com cada mão em cada joelho |seu|. |Seu| corpo balançava, junto com os seios |tipo dos seus|. Seus olhos |cor deles| cerravam-se, parecendo que a mesma onda de prazer antes provocada pelo loiro voltava a percorrer pelo corpo como o sangue que circulava em |suas| veias. Mais uma vez, |vc| era possuída por um intenso prazer que |te| fazia revirar os olhos como se estivesse possuída por algum espírito encarnado. Mas era simplesmente o fogo daquele prazer que misturava orgasmo, dor e desejo. Ele sorria sadicamente ao vê-la gozando por baixo de si, por causa de si. Com isso, também sentia que gozaria novamente, mas deixou |vc| terminar antes para depois derramar-se sobre sua barriga. |Vc| nunca tinha visto sêmen em |sua| vida, até aquele momento. Ao terminar de gozar mais uma vez, sentou-se ao |seu lado| observando |vc| passar a ponta dos dedos sobre aquela camada pouco esbranquiçada, levemente transparente, em volta do próprio umbigo.

Killer se divertia com isso, apesar de não ser tão competitivo como Kid. Por fim, ambos estavam satisfeitos, tranquilos e inertes sobre aquela cama _queen size_. Depois de uma pequena troca de palavras entre si, ambos caíram em um sono breve por umas horas. Lá fora, aparecia à porta uma curiosa mulher de cabelos rosados colocar um dos ouvidos próximo ali para ver se ouvia algo “diferente”. Já era a segunda vez que fazia isso.

– Pensei que ouviria o caos aí dentro! – falou baixinho, logo saindo dali.

.....................

|Vc| abriu os olhos, depois de um momento de sono profundo e calmo. Olhou para um lado e não encontrou nem Kid, e no outro nem Killer. Esfregando os olhos |formato e cor dos seus|, levantou com certa moleza. Sentia uma sensação de alívio maravilhosa e, imediatamente, veio à memória os momentos anteriores recentes. |Vc| sorriu, respirando bem fundo. Então, se deu conta que estava sozinha naquele quarto. Onde estariam os dois?

Ao levantar-se da cama, sentiu seus órgãos sexuais internos doerem um pouco, fazendo-|te| levantar com pouco mais de cuidado. Mas aquilo era o que menos preocupava, |vc| não se sentia bem estando sozinha ali. Agora sim, aquilo parecia uma armadilha. Mas algo |te| chamou a atenção: um bilhete em cima da parte plana da cabeceira. Pegando o bilhete, |vc| abriu bem curiosa e leu algo que a fez curvar os lábios num sorriso pequeno.

– Eu entendo... – |vc| disse para si mesmo, fechando o bilhete e deixando no mesmo lugar, indo se vestir. O lugar estava meio quente e |vc| queria um banho, mas ali não tinha banheiro. Ao se vestir, viu entre suas pernas as marcas da aventura anterior. Havia sim, perdido sua virgindade... mas aquilo não era algo precioso para |vc|. E |vc| mesma queria isso... só não imaginava que seria com homens daquele tipo.

Terminando de se vestir, |vc| pegou o bilhete e saiu. Dando graças por sair viva dali, |vc| seguiu o caminho por onde entrou, ainda se sentindo perdida ali até encontrar uma moça desconhecida. Esta foi até |vc|.

– Como você está ainda aqui?

– Eu... acabei dormindo e só acordei agora. Eu quero sair daqui também.

– Venha, por favor. – a mulher |te| guiou para fora da área _privé_ do _swing_. Então, deveria até a recepção e pagar seu débito ali, mas surpreendeu-se em ver novamente aquele barman que ofereceu o coquetel grátis na gerência da conta.

– Sua conta já foi paga. Pode ir tranquila e volte sempre! – disse o homenzarrão moreno.

– Er... tudo bem... obrigada!

Aqueles dois...

Ao sair dali, viu o céu prestes a amanhecer. Quanto tempo ficou ali dormindo? Parece que a sorte estava ao seu lado, visto que estava em um lugar aparentemente controlado por piratas e havia passado uma noite devassamente maravilhosa com dois desse tipo.

Agora, era hora de voltar à realidade. A mesma realidade tediosa que |te| deixava louca. Mas agora, não seria tão mais tediosa. |Vc| abriu o bilhete novamente e leu aquelas letras meio incompreensíveis de ler.

“ _Vamos nos encontrar novamente nesse dia, (...)_ ”


End file.
